Shion Ria
Shion Ria (紫音リア) is an odorite with a cute and often graceful dancing style. Her most viewed dance to date is her original choreography for Senbonzakura, with over 200,000 views on Nico Nico Douga. List of Dances (2009.12.23) # "Kiramekirari" (2009.12.26) # "Love Of Time Machine" (2010.01.03) # "You Make Me Happy!" (2010.01.17) # "H@ppy Together!!!" (2010.01.17) # "Hare Hare Yukai" (2010.01.29) # "Luka Luka★Night Fever" (2010.02.05) # "Valentine" (2010.02.15) # "Heart Catch☆Paradise!" (2010.02.18) # "Renai Circulation" (2010.02.21) # "Kurumi☆Ponchio" (2010.03.04) # "Miki Miki★Romantic Night" (2010.03.10) # "Nanodesu☆" (2010.03.30) # "Snow, Silence, At The Windowsill" (2010.04.15) # "Miki Miki★Romantic Night" (2010.05.04) # "Hello, Planet" (2010.06.06) # "Ochame Kinou" (2010.06.24) # "FirstKiss!" (2010.07.30) # "Excuse Maybe" (2010.08.02) # "RIVER" (2010.08.24) # "Massara Blue Jeans" (2010.08.31) # "Strobe Nights" (2010.09.12) # "Dance de Bakon!" (2010.10.05) # "WAVEFILE" (2010.10.13) # "Saikyou Pare Parade" (2010.10.27) # "Megu Megu☆Fire Endless Night" (2010.10.05) # "Neko Neko☆Super Fever Night" (2010.11.23) # "Gravity=Reality" (2010.12.25) # "Happy Synthesizer" (2011.01.11) # "Sweetiex2" feat. Shion Ria and Myuu (2011.01.19) # "Nyanyanyanyanyanyanya!" (2011.01.30) # "Lily Lily★Burning Night" (2011.02.02) # "ZIGG-ZAGG" (2011.02.12) # "Neko Neko☆Super Fever Night" (2011.02.20) # "Miracle Paint" (2011.03.04) # "Beginner" (2011.03.06) # "Connect" (2011.03.27) # "Spring Shower" (2011.04.24) # "Bankogarashi" feat. Shion Ria and Captain (2011.05.21) # "Jet Coaster Love" (2011.05.24) # "A" (2011.05.28) # "Kotobatoraborato" feat. Shion Ria and Myuu (2011.06.01) # "FirstKiss!" feat. Shion Ria and Myuu (2011.06.02) # "Nightmare☆Party Night" (2011.06.11) # "Everyday, Headband" (2011.06.18) # "Heart Beats" (2011.07.28) # "Sasano ha Sarara" (2011.08.07) # "Happy Synthesizer" feat. Shion Ria, Nora, Suukoo, Tomitake, Kowa Kowa, Recena, Sando and Bottsu (2011.08.29) # "Moonlight Densetsu" feat. Shion Ria, Moeta, Yuki and YUK!e (2011.08.31) # "Kippuru Industry" feat. Shion Ria and Nora (2011.09.02) # "La Soldier ~seramyu~" feat. Shion Ria, Moeta, Yuki and YUK!e (2011.09.05) # "magnet" feat. Shion Ria and Nora (2011.09.09) # "Sweet Devil" (2011.09.14) # "Luka Luka★Night Fever" (2011.10.14) # "The Wind Is Blowing" (2011.10.27) # "Electric Star" feat. Shion Ria and Apricot* (2011.10.31) # "Gu- Gu-" (2011.11.21) # "Senbonzakura" (2011.12.09) (Original choreography) # "ZIGG-ZAGG" feat. Shion Ria, Bouto, Natsumegu, Apricot*, Kitanai na Rin, Keitan, Kyoufu, @Kuramo, Tadanon and Anima (2011.12.20) # "Happy Synthesizer" feat. Shion Ria, Anima, Kyoufu, @Kuramo, Kitanai na Rin, Natsumegu and Mune (2011.12.20) # "Nostalogic" (2011.12.30) # "FirstKiss!" feat. Shion Ria, Kame@jk, Foru, Ki-hei, Tsubaki, Nmo☆, HirotoP, Ogakuz and Ririri (2011.12.31) # "Yume to Hazakura" (2012.01.03) # "Happy Lucky Anne Holiday Monday" feat. Shion Ria and Shuugo (2012.01.09) # "Romeo and Cinderella" feat. Shion Ria and Joppin (2012.01.13) # "Platinum -shin'in future Mix-" (2012.01.18) # "Melody Line" feat. Shion Ria, @Kuramo and Tomitake (2012.01.28) # "PONPONPON" feat. Shion Ria and @Kuramo (2012.03.16) # "Platinum Disco" (2012.03.20) # "galaxias!" feat. Shion Ria, Natsumegu and Ringosu (2012.05.16) # "Sadistic Love" (2012.06.03) # "Rimokon" feat. Shion Ria and Takashiya (2012.06.13) # "magnet" feat. Shion Ria and Tomitake (2012.06.29) # "shake it!" (2012.07.02) # "Koi no Onawa Odori" (2012.07.19) # "Owari e Mukau Hajimari no Uta" (2012.07.29) # "China Cyber@Wo Ai Ni" feat. Shion Ria, Apricot*, Mikumaro and Nora (2012.08.14) # "Nijigen Dream Fever" (2012.08.16) # "Sweetiex2" feat. Shion Ria and Asuhi (2012.09.02) # "Bad∞End∞Night" feat. Shion Ria, Kyoufu, Gumizawa and Sando (2012.09.22) # "VIVIVID PARTY!" feat. Shion Ria and Sasa (2012.09.30) # "Toluthin Antenna" (2012.10.08) # "Natsukoi no Hanabi" (2012.11.08) # "Ie Eir Fanclub" (2012.11.24) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (2012.12.24) (Original choreography) # "Houkago Stride" (2013.04.04) # "chronicle of sky" (2013.04.28) # "Lolicon de Yokatta~" (2013.05.12) # "GIFT" (2013.07.21) # "Kyou mo Karebare" (2013.09.25) # "Viva Happy" feat. Shion Ria and Apricot* (2013.10.25) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (2013.12.23) # "Tokyo Retro" (2014.02.16) (Original choreography) # "Koi wa Kimagure Illusion!!" feat. Shion Ria and Shiropa (2014.02.23) # "Koizora Forecast" (2014.04.05) # "Kami no Mani Mani" feat. Shion Ria and Kyoufu (2014.05.18) # "Mr. Wonderboy" feat. Shion Ria, Apricot* and Mikumaro (2014.06.01) # "Ojama Mushi" (2014.08.25) # "Otsukimi Recital" (2014.09.20) # "Picture Book Of My First Love" (2014.11.03) # "Koshitantan" feat. Shion Ria, Apricot* and Mikumaro (2014.12.03) # "Oshiete!! Mahou no Lyric" (2015.01.18) # "cat's dance" feat. Shion Ria and orion (2015.02.14) # "Rooter's Song" (2015.03.08) (Original choreography) # "39" (2015.03.10) # "Mirai Kei Innocence" (2015.05.02) # "Hide and Seek" (2015.05.31) # "Rainen Kara Ganbaru" feat. Shion Ria and Mikumaro (2015.06.15) # "Balleriko" (2015.06.24) # "Twinkle Days" feat. Shion Ria and Mikumaro (2015.07.20) # "drop pop candy" (2015.08.18) # "Hi Fi Raver" feat. Shion Ria, Orion and Mikumaro (2015.08.25) # "Kimi ni Totte" feat. Shion Ria and orion (2015.09.03) # "Empress=Disco" feat. Shion Ria, Mikumaro, Rakuda and Kame (2015.09.18) # "Onegai Darling" (2015.10.01) # "Girls Talk" feat. Shion Ria, Mikumaro, Momen, Rakuda, Kameyn and Akyari (2015.12.06) }} Sample Video Gallery Trivia * She is from Hokkaido. Niconico user profile * Her younger sister Yocchan sometimes helps her film. Video Description External links * Blog * Mixi community * Twitter Category:NND Female Odorite Category:NND Odorite